My Fair Elsa
by Shortchannel4
Summary: Elsa is a struggling low income rural girl trying her best to take care of her younger sister. One big chance might land her in the big city, where she meets a deceptively charming red headed stranger. (ElsaxHans)
1. Hick Town

**A/N: Based on a prompt where an anon asked me to write a story about a struggling Elsa in a white trash environment. Eventual Helsa. Based on the classic musical "My Fair Lady". **

**Warning: There will be people saying stupid, ignorant, racist, homophobic things in this story. That's the point. **

* * *

_Hick town, full of hick people, everyday like the one before…_

The early morning sun had not even peaked through the veil of night when Elsa opened the door to her trailer.

"Good lord, it's not even that cold," she said, furrowing her eyebrows and sighing loudly as she stepped out. "And where is that girl?" Despite her comfort in forty degree weather, she placed a blue beanie on her head regardless and walked through the "camping ground" she lived in.

To start her day well, she had to avoid her neighbor's trash, broken beer bottles, littered around. "For the love of-Henry! Cindy! You'll bettah' pick up your damn trash. This is the third fuckin' time! This ain't a goddamn pigfarm!" She shouted, knocking hard on the aluminum wall of their trailer. There was no answer, which probably means they had drank themselves to sleep again. Elsa had heard the young couple throwing another one of their "balls" last night before she went to sleep.

She shook her head, and walked away before she screamed even louder. "Mornin' Ratcliff, you sleep tonight?" Elsa greeted a large portly man, with long unkempt black hair, a can of beer in hand. His restless eyes, reddened from lack of rest, turned slowly towards Elsa.

"I don't sleep, I wait, the shills are watching," he said, his gaze turning back to the nothingness he was staring at. Elsa passed by his trailer, as a huge Confederate flag waved over it, almost eclipsing the entire trailer park.

"Well, you have a good day now." Elsa continued on her way through the trailer park and onto the street, walking her everyday route to the town. The usual two Ravens were nestled on the first lamppost, making their low, ominous croak-like calls. They always looked at Elsa with their deadpan eyes, going silent and staring at her quietly, as if sizing her up for breakfast. Elsa glared right back at them, the birds' macabre presence having long lost their splendor on her morning. "Oh shoo', you're just a bunch of rodents with wings."

As the maple trees around her, dormant and leafless in winter, swerved with the season winds, Elsa knew another day in the most trashy parts of New England had began. With a heavy sigh, she went on her way.

* * *

_Hick town, full of hick people, waking up to say_

"Two eggs sunnyside up and french toast. I'm wicked thirsty too, so gimme a tonic," the customer ordered while Elsa immediately relayed it to the cook. The diner was abuzz with activity early, the frequent morning customers ordering their breakfast before the start of the day. Elsa stood from behind the counter, taking several orders at once. She wore her hair in a tight bun, with a white apron over her purple shirt and jeans.

"Oaken, Fry two, let the sun shine and a biddy board!" she said, in their diner lingo, as the sounds of eggs cracking were heard. While Oaken, the cook, prepared the various meals, she went and poured a glass of soda and slid it over. "Mornin', what'll you be having?" Elsa continued taking orders, her smile warming every customer that graced the diner's slightly dusty doors. She was kept busy until around ten, when most people except retirees or the unemployed were gone off to work.

"Yoo, Elsa!" Oaken's voice called from the kitchen window. Oaken was one of the few that can get away with such a large handle bar mustache. "You seem glum today, my fellow countrygirl. Everythin' okay?"

"Countrygirl? Oh you mean because your parents came from that same weird snowy country my grandparents did? Oaken, you grew up in Boston though," she said. He was right though, Oaken's parents were Norse, much like Elsa's and they do joke around a lot. He was a nice older man, a bit stern sometimes, but a good heart. "And no, I'm a little pissed and worried, Anna didn't come back yesterday."

"Is your sister getting into trouble again?" Oaken asked, concerned.

"Getting into trouble? Anna IS trouble. She's not even eighteen yet, and she decided to skip high school this semester because it's 'boring shit and a waste of time'. She's dating this guy who I'm pretty sure is a methhead and she's constantly disrespecting me in front of everybody!" Elsa slammed her fist on the counter, causing even Oaken's large six foot six frame to recoil. "I work two fuckin' jobs in order to support me and her ungrateful ass, because my parents decided that last year was a great time to die!" Elsa shouted, the few customers left looking curiously at her, before they turned back to their meal when she snapped a glare at them. Oaken shook his head, giving her a comforting look.

"Elsa, you're her legal guardian, rein her in."

"I wish I could..." She said, defeat in her tone and her eyes looking down in sadness. Oaken decided to change the topic, not wishing to upset his best and most good looking employee, whom people eat here just to be in her presence.

"You have that thing tomorrow right?" Oaken asked, Elsa remembering her big plan tomorrow.

"Huh? Oh yeah, it's tomorrow night."

"Wait half an hour, then go home and rest" he announced, smiling.

"You serious?" Elsa asked, elated.

"Yeah, don't come back tomorrow either. This is your big chance." Elsa was stunned, she knew Oaken was a kind, generous, if not demanding man. But this incredibly nice of him, since she didn't need the day off tomorrow.

"Thanks Oaken," she said with a warm smile. "I'll go clean the-" but her speech was cut short as the diner bell rang, signifying someone coming in. Every single person in the diner turned their heads towards the entrance and Elsa swore things got a bit darker, as if someone turned down the sun's intensity. A woman walked in; tall and elegant, but bringing an uneasy air into the diner. She wore all black, with a long and expensive looking coat, and tight leggings. Her heels made her even taller and intimidating, but most of all her Prada bag elevating her even further, showing just how utterly above them she was.

While her eyes hid behind a pair of shades, her face was narrow, cheeks high and lips thick. She strode in slowly, almost as if she levitated, and sat before Elsa.

"Urm h-hello mam', you...um...need help with anything? Are you lost?" Elsa asked, a bit nervous.

"Now why would you think I'm lost, dear?" she replied, her voice deep and _definitely not from around here._

"You kind of...stick out, this a rather small town. We don't get much visitors from the big city." Elsa's only been to Boston once, and the woman did not speak like someone from Boston.

"I assure you, I am exactly where I need to be. Now, are you going to take my order or what?" she pulled up her shades, freezing Elsa in place as her green eyes gazed upon her.

"Yeah, right, um..." she pulled out her pad and pen. "What'll it be Mrs...um?"

"Malorie," she answered. "A boiled egg and oatmeal please."

"Right away Mrs. Malorie," she said, nodding at Oaken, who had been watching the exchange curiously. He disappeared into the kitchen and got to work. "And to drink?" she further asked.

"Just water, dear," Malorie said, as Elsa took out a large jug of water from the fridge, filling out a cup. "That's not tap is it?"

"Eh, no," Elsa lied, leaving the jug next to her. She knew city people were finicky about tap water, but _Jesus_. As Elsa walked away to do some quick cleaning on the counter, the woman kept staring at her. She was used to having attention, usually from men, and she would either scoff it or appreciate it if it was welcome. But this was just eerie on so many levels.

"My dear..." she began saying, causing Elsa to stop and look back at her. "You are very beautiful." Malorie observed the girl, she was indeed a sight to behold. She would know, she had high standards of beauty. Elsa was Blonde, with a good set of blue eyes and a thin figure, fairly tall, with a small nose and a spray of freckles on her cheeks. Even under the garb of a low wage food worker, she could see the potential. Malorie smiled widely, as Elsa was Scandinavian beauty personified.

"Oh," Elsa said, her cheeks flushed. "Why thank you kindly."

"Have you ever modeled?"

"What? Oh no, I mean I've done a few pageants here and there, but..."

"She's competing in the preliminaries tomorrow!" Oaken shouted from the window before disappearing again.

"Oaken!" Elsa scolded, but drew her attention back to the woman.

"Preliminaries? Bah!" She said in dramatic flair. "You can be so much more!"

"Yoo-hoo!" Oaken called, pushing Malorie's order through the window. Elsa, still curious at her words, placed Malorie's meal before her.

"How do you figure?" Elsa asked as Malorie picked up her utensils.

"How do I figure what?" Malorie's smile widened as Elsa stared intently at the woman, probing her reactions and attitude. Her indirectness was frustrating her. "Can I have this to go please?"

"Yeah..." Elsa grabbed the woman's plate and packed it into a carry out tray, making sure she had plastic utensils. "Here you go mam." Malorie picked up her food and gave Elsa one last look.

"I hope to see you again soon, dear," she said, her smile predatory and uncomfortable to Elsa, turning and walking like she owned the place.

"Da'hell was that?" Oaken asked, observing the woman leaving their sight.

"I don't know, but I think that lady was queerer than a three dollar bill at the exchange," Elsa said, shuddering and shaking her head.

* * *

Despite her short work hours that day, Elsa returned to the trailer park tired. She could rest up a bit before going to her second job, at least she hoped. The trailer park denizens were already out and about, at least those that didn't work, which were a lot.

"Elsa, where Y'at?" A feminine voice called out to Elsa as she was about to go into her trailer, snapping her attention away. "You're out a little early today?" A woman said in a heavy cajun accent, sitting in front of her trailer, parallel to Elsa's.

"Oh, afternoon' Belle. How you'll been today?" Elsa greeted, smiling at the other woman. Belle wasn't from around there, she in fact moved in all the way from Louisiana with her husband two years ago. They were around Elsa's age, very young, and thankfully with no children yet either.

"Same ol' same ol', just waiting for the husband to get his rear home," Belle said, dressed in a jacket and a wool hat, her southern blood still unused to the cold. But she was quite a looker herself, auburn hair and hazelnut eyes, with a warm smile to every person. "Say I was gonna make a Po' Boy for Adam, you want one too?"

"Oh no, that's alright, Oaken made me a sandwich before sending me home. Thank you kindly though."

"You look tired anyways, you go and rest hun', you got a few doors to knock on later right?"

"Yeah..." Elsa said, opening her trailer door.

"Oh, your sis' crawled back home about an hour ago." She girl said, looking at Elsa seriously.

"Good to know," Elsa hissed as she closed the door.

Her trailer was a small thing, with only two cramped bedrooms and a kitchen/living room. She found a mess of red hair sleeping on her bed, _when she had her own damn bedroom. _But then, the sisters have always slept together since they were small. Elsa took the other bedroom when her parents died, but Anna would often sneak into her bed anyways. Habits died hard.

"Anna!" Elsa said, shaking her sister awake.

"Whaaat! Leave me alone!"

"Anna, where the hell were you all night?" Elsa removed the covers, but Anna pulled them right back.

"Out!" she said, putting a pillow over her head and blocking out Elsa.

"Out with that loser?"

"Out with none of your business!"

"Anna you're under my ro...no, not now. I'm gonna take a nap before I go and make tonight's round. When I come back later, you and me are gonna talk." She grabbed the covers. "Now scoot over," she ordered, Anna grumpily obeying and scooting to the side with a groan as Elsa fell in the bed. She set an alarm for three hours and fell asleep.

Eventually her sister's hands wrapped around her waist. Making her forget for a moment, that they were struggling.

* * *

"Hi! I'm Elsa, I sell knives and knives accessories." This job was a scam to most anybody, having to pay a deposit in order to secure a kit of knives and then sell them. But Elsa was a young pretty girl with a charming smile and the sweetest of personalities. Selling knives came easy, she was the best seller the "scam" had in the area.

_Sir, mam, are you tired of your rusty old knives?_

With the rigs words, a wink and a smile, and the knives were usually off her hands.

_These knives are made in the U.S. of A, how much you want to bet the ones you have are a bunch of __cheap__ communist knock offs?_

The money wasn't really THAT much, but it was enough to keep it together for another month. Enough so that she and Anna had running electricity and food.

_Troops are dying so that our capitalist way of life can continue! Do you support our troops, sir?_

_Y-yes?_

_Then what are you waiting for?_

But she needed to leave this all behind. This, the diner job, the trailer park and Massachusetts itself. It was a black hole of poverty, dissatisfaction, drugs and despair. Anna was already being sucked in, and the temptations for Elsa were not easy as well.

_Not buying these knives is literally supporting Al-Queada!_

Such was the life of a white trash girl in Massachusetts.

But as she left her last house for the night, her thoughts lay elsewhere. "Well, at least I'm not pregnant."

* * *

Elsa strode back into the trailer park and it was lit up as always. "Elsaaa! It's wicked good to see ya, come on in and grab a beer," a girl called to her as she neared her home. The smell of cooked...something hit her nose, a man working the grill nearby happily. Chairs were laid it, everyone had a beer in hand and there was the usual loud songs from white singers who think they can match rock and hip hop well.

"Cindy, another party I see," Elsa said with a roll in her eyes. A woman about her age, with a darker shade of blonde in her hair came up to her, waving happily. Cindy Lablaunc, despite her French heritage, was a local, unlike Belle. While as pretty as Elsa and Belle perhaps, she sometimes hung around with curlers in her hair and walked around with no care in the world. .

"Aw shoot' Elsa, ya almost sound a little disappointed there. Come on, pull up a chair and drink with us. Look, Henry's got the grill. Adam got back from work earlier," Cindy said, grabbing Elsa's hand. "You sometimes remind me of my stepsisters." Elsa looked to see Henry, Cindy's husband, flipping several patties. He was tall and fair, with black hair and dark brown eyes. Very charming as well. Elsa was sure she would find him handsome_ if not for that damn clown make up he had most of the time_. Ratcliff was talking to him, having some sort of philosophical discussion.

"Storm's comin', friend. The winds'll sweep us all up. If ya ready, you'll know what t'do, but if ya not… God help ya. For where will you be when the happening comes? The winds stop for no one, heah?" Ratcliff began ranting, Henry rolling his eyes, but smiling.

"Now, that's not true now Ratcliff, all brothers and sistahs of this planet are equal under God. There is so much hate in you for mankind brothah!" Henry said, wiping over some of his dark clown make up.

"Now come on now," Ratcliff said, looking almost offended. "I don't hate black people, I just hate niggers. Big difference. I'm just trying to get everyone to wake up to the TRUTH! And struggle against this jew controlled liberal government who's trying to impose cultural marxism on us good folks. Heah?"

"Yeah Ratcliff, I heah, now sit down, food'll be ready soon."

Elsa, momentarily taken by that conversation, turned back to Cindy "Don't compare me to your sisters, I'm nowhere near as bitchy as Drizz and Anastasia," Elsa said as she was led in front of her trailer, where everyone was.

"I'm just messin' around, come on now, sit." Cindy pointed to an empty chair, begging Elsa to sit with them.

"Hold on, let me get dressed at least," Elsa said, letting go of the other blonde's hand. She turned as the door to her trailer opened, Anna dressed in a light jacket and purple hat, was about to leave. "And where do you think you're going young lady?" The elder sister asked, Anna looking surprised to see Elsa back already. Before she could reply, Elsa stopped her "Nuh-uh, I don't want to hear it, you get your ass back inside Anna, you are not to leave tonight," Elsa spat, the temperature around both sisters dropping as her icy glare penetrated the younger girl. Anna glared back, but didn't dare say anything, stomping back inside as Elsa heard the door to her room close.

Everyone was dead silent, even the music having halted. Elsa looked back at them, her frustrated eyes evident. "Gimme a minute," she said lowly, going back in. Elsa reemerged soon, wearing nothing but a tank top and short jeans.

"Jesus' girl, the cold don't bother you much?" Cindy asked as Elsa plopped herself on a fold out chair.

"Nah'," she replied, as Cindy handed her a beer.

"Elsa, Difficile jou?" French words reached Elsa's ears, coming from a large beast of a man, six foot five in height. He had gauge earrings, stretching the skin in his lower ear, and tattoos on his forearms with his long auburn hair tied in a ponytail.

"What'd you say Adam?" Elsa, to this day, could not understand Creole.

"He said, 'did you have a tough day'?" Belle translated, sitting next to her husband, and holding his hand.

"Oh, same as always Adam, same as always..." Elsa said, looking down the hole of her beer can, before chugging half of it down her throat. With a long drawn out sigh, followed by a burp, she slopped in her chair and said "...yup"

"You know what'll cheer ya up, Elsa?" Cindy said, grabbing Elsa's attention again.

"Oh, here we go," Elsa said, knowing what what about to come out of Cindy's mouth. In response, Elsa chucked more of her drink.

"A man, a nice strong man to whisk you away," Cindy said, her eyes going dreamy as she placed her hands together.

"This again? There's no time for love or romance, not with all this shit going on," she said, nudging her head towards her trailer. "There's no prince for me...no tale of true love, no happy ending."

"There's always someone out there for you, now don't you think otherwise Elsa! Why, I remember my true love's story like if it was yesterday..." Elsa drank more, trying to numb herself from hearing Cindy's tale _for the fifteenth damn time._ "Just me, living with my stepmother, not too long after pops died. It was hell, but I had nowhere else to go. Anastasia and Drizzy were gonna go to this bonfire party, and I was invited too. But the bitch didn't let me go, said I had to clean the porch that night. So there I was, sulking with a broom when The Godmother rode up in her Cadillac."

"The Godmother? Isn't she dead?" That particular detail she hadn't heard before. The Godmother, as Elsa and most knew her, was an old kindly lady and the biggest dealer of kush in the area.

"Yeah she O.D'd last year, went out like she always wanted too. But anyways, yeah, she had always kind of watched out for me all those years, you know. She was good friends with my pops, so I think she really was my godmother, who knows. But she rode up, told me to hop in, gave me a nice dress and took me to the party. Said I had till' midnight that's when she'd come pick me up. I went to the woods where the party was. Bonfire, lots of lights, I'm pretty sure a few people were doing E there too," Cindy said, taking another sip of her beer as people were listening to her age old story. "So that's when I met Henry, tall and fair, smiling at me. We danced together, I grinded my ass up to him, got drunk and made out. Then I looked at my watch and was like 'shit!' and ran to Godmother's car, dropping my flip-flop, and left for home before the bitch woke up. But low and behold, Henry comes by the next day with my flip-flop, he knew the girl he made out live in that house, but he wasn't sure which one," she said, giving a glare to Henry.

"You gotta understand babe', I was high that night," Henry said, still at the grill.

"Anyways, he at least recognized me when he took a look at all three of us, then he gave me back my flip-flop. They were all like 'you disobedient bitch' and I told them all to fuck off. I left to live with Henry, I was eighteen so there ain't nothing they could have done about it. The rest is history," Cindy said smiling.

"I love you babe," Henry said, Elsa rolling her eyes again.

"Love you too' sweetheart...oh! Time to take these things off," Cindy said, running to her trailer to take her hair rolls off.

"My story with Adam wasn't that dramatic. I was supposed to marry mah cuzin' Gaston. He was handsome, sure, but he was a big dickwad. Always had these three blonde sluts after him. So I ran off and crashed into Adam here one day. I was scared, he looked so angry and tough. But he was the biggest sweetheart ever, so we fucked." Elsa downed more beer. "I woke up the next mornin' and found pah' pointing his rifle at Adam's head. So we got married the next day. Ain't that right you big ol' monster?" Adam grunted in response, he was otherwise a man of little words.

"But aren't you both cousins too?" Elsa asked, since both their surnames were Valmont.

"Well yeah, but that's beside the point." Elsa finished her beer, _I hope their kids turn out alright, _she thought. Henry came and gave them all patties from the grill, unfortunately, no one bought bread. They all sat down, eating and gossiping some more, but Elsa's thoughts turned back to the diner in the morning, specifically to that strange woman that visited.

"There was this woman today that came to the diner, I'm pretty sure she was one of them queers..." Elsa began, as she grabbed another beer.

"Oh really? Well you are pretty thing Elsa, even some _mademoiselles_ will turn their heads over ya," Belle said, to the agreement of them all. Elsa blushed momentarily, but quickly waved it off

"Her name was Malorie, she was dressed in all black, she looked like a big city model girl." Belle's eyes snapped to attention when Elsa mentioned that.

"Malorie? Hm..." Belle got up, going inside her trailer, and coming back out with a magazine in hand. "Is this the woman you saw?" Belle held up the magazine cover to Elsa's face, looking wide eyes at a photo of the same woman that came into the diner. It was Malorie, maybe a bit younger, but the same Malorie.

"What in-?"

"That's Malorie Fesant, one of the biggest fashion models around, she's retired now," Belle said, putting the magazine down and grabbing another beer. "Kind of weird she came all the way here."

"Why?" Elsa asked.

"She works out of New York, she has a company that does modeling and stuff. She even had her own show, _Sleeping Runway_, ran three seasons...you know, now that I think about it, she might not be queer at all, just scouting you." Elsa's gasped slightly, _scouting me? For modeling? _Elsa was never comfortable being the center of attention, even though her parents forced her to compete in pageants every once in a while. But these days, she was doing it again, for the money. For Anna.

"Well...shit," she said.

"Relax though, big city folks like to come around here and pretend they're on a damn safari or something," Belle said with a laugh. But something deep inside Elsa was telling her she hadn't seen the last of that woman.

* * *

"Anna! It's time we talk!" An hour later Elsa entered her trailer again, eager to speak with her _dear sister_. Anna opened the door to her room, staring angrily at Elsa.

"You know...I'm really getting tired of your crap, sis," she spoke, with clear venom in her voice. Elsa's eyes narrowed and she pressed her lips tighter in controlled anger. _This girl..._

"Anna, you listen to me and you listen to me good! You are seventeen and I am your legal guardian. This trailer is in my goddamn name, which means these are my rules. And I don't want you hanging out with that meth snorting Johnny boy." Elsa's voice, usually low and somewhat polite, was reaching critical levels of pitch.

"Why do you always disapprove of my boyfriends?!" Anna met her sister's icy glare with her own eyes of burning anger.

"Because THEY'VE ALL." She got up in Anna's face, screaming "BEEN. LOSERS! ANNA!" The younger girl slightly recoiled at Elsa's punctuated rage as she continued ranting "That Nate guy is a convicted felon, Bruce beat his other girlfriend half to death and Johnny is gonna wind up in jail or dead soon. What is wrong with you? Why are you acting so dumb? You need to go back to school!" Elsa walked back, pushing her back against the wall and looking all the more exhausted.

"It's none of your business Elsa, I can see whoever I wanna see!" Anna took her sister's momentary slump as a moment of weakness, but Elsa quickly reassumed a dominant pose again.

"No you won't!" Elsa rode dangerously close to Anna, but the girl didn't back down.

"You are not my mother! She's dead remember?!" Anna said, before thunder rang in their small trailer.

It had come out so suddenly; she didn't even feel her hand move. But when she came too, she saw her hand flat and hard, the impact on it still fresh. Anna was recoiled, holding her own hand to her face, her red cheek showing Elsa's deed. "Oh no..." Elsa said, now dreadfully aware what she had done.

"You...you slapped me..." Anna cried, still holding her cheek, reddened from Elsa's blow. Tears slowly began running down her face as she looked back at Elsa in utter shock.

"Anna I'm so so-"

"You...fucking slapped me. My own sister?!" She sped past Elsa, running outside.

"Wait, Anna!" Elsa ran past everyone, who was staring at them in bewilderment, and towards the streets. "Anna!" Elsa's own cheap mascara was running down her face, all she saw was a flash of red going further and further away. As she got to the streets, she saw no sight of Anna. "Anna!" Elsa screamed again, at the top of her lungs. All this time, all this work and sacrifice, she did for her. Ever since her parents died, Elsa had sworn she'd keep her little sister safe, and make sure no harm ever came to her.

But as she stared at her hand, the one she had slapped Anna with, Elsa realized at last what a horrible job she was doing.

* * *

**A/N: My friends in frz helped with some grammar mistakes. Also, some of Ratcliff's line came from an anon as well. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.**


	2. Malorie Fesant the Terrible

It was a harrowing night, sleepless and with heavy thoughts plaguing her mind. She had searched everywhere for Anna, even Adam gave them all a ride to her boyfriend's place. But it was empty, not a soul in sight.

After hours of fruitless searching, Elsa laid on her bed, staring wide-eyed at the ceiling. She had never felt so utterly helpless as now. Anna was no doubt with that Johnny Boy somewhere and horrifying thoughts ran through Elsa's head about what could happen to her. If only she had listened, if only Elsa had tempered her hand. She didn't know why the mention of their orphan status sent her over the edge. Maybe it was because how hard things had been since they died. Elsa was already twenty one, so custody of Anna was granted to her, as well as the trailer which was already paid for. But they still needed power and water, and Elsa had to take another job. They never had luxuries, no phone and no internet.

But they always had each other. They were inseparable, playing and joshing around growing up. There were fights, oh there were always fights, but it was natural for sisters.

She was the one Elsa loved the most.

Things changed when their parents died, things changed horribly. Elsa had to work harder, she was barely home except to sleep. Anna was always a brat and argumentative, in spite of that she was still a sweet girl. But then she really started acting out, and Elsa wasn't always there.

Such were her thoughts as she finally drifted into restless sleep at five o' clock A.M. A knock later got her up haphazardly. "Anna!" she screamed.

"No, just me!" Belle shouted outside. Sighing, Elsa looked at her watch and it was a bit past noon.

"I'm coming," Elsa said, with three paces she reached the door and opened it. The Cajun girl smiled at her, trying to offer any sort of sympathy she can. Belle walked in as Elsa sat herself on the couch, slowly burying her hands into her face.

"Hun', she'll be back, she always comes back. I promise you we'll keep searching, if we have to hogtie that girl to bring her here then we will." She placed a comforting hand on Elsa's shoulders, as the nearly crying woman peeked at Belle between her finger, a lonely blue eye reaching out.

"Thanks Belle, appreciate it, honest to God I do..." She put her hands on her cheeks now, smiling.

"Now, you not going to work today right?" Belle asked, taking off her beanie.

"No, Oaken gave me the day off." Which Elsa was ever thankful for.

"And what about the knives?" Elsa remembered she still had a few cases in her trailer, waiting to be sold door to door.

"I probably should make a few rounds tonight..."

"No, fuck the knives, we need to get you ready for that pageant hun'!" Elsa's hands dropped from her face, looking at Belle with a mix of confusion and anger.

"How can I think about that when my only flesh and blood is missing?" She asked, realizing she may come off a bit too harsh on Belle. Luckily, she was an understanding girl, and didn't take Elsa's tone at all personal.

"Because this is your big chance you big ol' goof," Belle repeated the same words Oaken did, the same words Elsa told herself about this. It truly was her chance. It was her chance to give herself and Anna a better life, and Lord knows they needed it now more than ever. _But what would be the point if there was no Anna?_

"I don't know Belle..." Elsa said, but did give little objection when she was manhandled by the woman and began the process of transforming Elsa. She took Elsa to her own trailer and quickly made an impromptu salon. She then sat Elsa down and dunked her hair in the sink. Belle had been humming all this time and Elsa always thought she had a nice voice. She had to contain her laugh when she actually began to sing though.

_There's something queer_

Belle's hands worked like magic, combing and taking out the small amount of dirt and girt in Elsa's hair.

_and hard to find_

Elsa's hair then went through the blower treatment, the loud ravenous machine drying her blonde locks until her hair looked brand new.

_but she drunk beer, and she was coarse and unrefined_

Afterwards Belle tucked Elsa's hair in a towel, giving it extra time to dry.

_but now she's dear, and so unsure_

Finally, Belle tightened Elsa's hair into a bun.

_I wonder why they didn't see it there before_

"Now, you're the prettiest with your hair pulled up like this, in a nice tight little bun," Belle said. "It shows off your face well, and we just know men like your pretty little face, with them big ol' blue eyes. And apparently some ladies too."

"Belle!"

"What? If you can inspire dykes in tights, then it ain't much we can do about it can we?" Elsa scoffed with a smile, the girl surely didn't have much of a mouth filter.

"Thank you, Belle. I'll take care of the makeup myself over there." Belle stepped away into their bedroom, and began talking over Adam's loud snoring

"Adam! Wake up now, you're driving and we gotta move!" The beast woke with a loud roar, followed by a belch. Elsa saw his hand pull her in followed by some loud hostile French. Then the door to their bedroom slammed shut. As the sounds of their carnal relations reached her ear, Elsa had to sigh deeply. _Every fucking time_. It was loud, there was banging on the walls and continued French cursing which could probably be heard through the whole compound. _Jesus, it sounds like he's tearing her apart_, were her thoughts as she heard Belle's loud screams. But not a minute later they both left the room, fully dressed and looking refreshed. "What?" Belle said, as Elsa shook her head at her and laughed.

And so they rode, into an amphitheatre too far to reach on foot. Adam stopped the car at the entrance, Elsa looked out to see several women going in. "The competition seems stiff," Belle said. "But I still think you're the fairest."

"I hope so..." Elsa said, grabbing her bag and shutting the door. She moved to the passenger window as Belle rolled it down. "Thank you for all your help, seriously. Both of you." Adam nodded and grunted.

"Remember we can't pick you up, Adam's working late tonight in his shift. You'll have no problem getting a ride back hun'?"

"I'll be fine," Elsa lied, she hadn't thought of a ride back home. She'll fight that battle when it'd come, for now, she had a war to win.

A war of beauty.

"Well, you go and break a leg now Elsa. You'll beat all these skinny trailer park hoes," Belle said, both she and her husband offering comforting smiles. Although Adam's looked absolutely dreadful. "Au revoir," they both said in unison.

And then they were gone, driving off into the sunset. Elsa watched them leave, almost wanting to scream at them and tell them to turn back and take her away from here. But she needed this, she needed to win. But as she entered the theater, walking behind several giggling contestants, one thought rang through her mind from Belle's words. _I'm a skinny trailer park hoe too..._

* * *

"Contestant number forty three, Elsa Agdarsen!"

_Bear through this Elsa, don't let them know..._

She stepped onto the stage, wearing a very elegant blue swimsuit. All eyes were on Elsa, all this applause was for her. Inside, she shrunk. She never liked being the center of attention. But if she could win this, then she'd compete for the title of Miss Massachusetts. If she won Miss Massachusetts, then she'd compete for Miss America. If she actually won Miss America, then she'd compete in Miss Universe. If she won Miss Universe...then she and Anna would be set for life. So she'd bear through this, she'd let them all see her. She would do anything for the chance to leave this life behind.

Elsa smiled, waved and settled behind another girl as the announcer called for the next contestant.

Girls kept being eliminated through the various competitions and much to her relief she got to the top five.

_This is it_

The contestants were all dressed in elegant gala dresses. Each of them had a sash around their waist and shoulder that showed their number. The top five were exceptionally beautiful women, and Elsa withheld her anxiety. _Surely those other four will win_, but at least she made it that far. She could find comfort in that, but unfortunately comfort won't pay the bills.

"Fourth runner up, Daisy Johnson!"

_Perhaps I spoke too soon,_ Elsa thought. It was the girl next to her. She flashed a brief disappointed smile before bouncing back again, Elsa gave her a quick hug before she walked off stage with a wave and a smile. Elsa was still unsure, she wished she could look at herself right now, to tell herself everything would be alright. But she never dropped her smile.

"Third runner up, Alana Lin!"

She was still in, she was elated, only being broken out of it when Andrea hugged her. The other girl seemed unfazed at losing, perhaps it was nothing to her, perhaps this was just a "thing" she did. Elsa couldn't in good faith hate anyone that wanted for nothing, which would be awfully small of her as a person. But she really needed this. She didn't know what else she could do.

"Second runner up, Amber Maxwell!"

_Fuck, maybe I can win this._

Once Amber walked out, it was just her and one other girl. Dagmar Haraldson was her name, blonde and thin much like Elsa. They both smiled at each other nervously.

"Now, we're down to our last two contestants. Elsa and Dagmar!" The crowd cheered their names, it didn't seem they had a particular favorite. "While both of these ladies are wicked beautiful, only one can walk out. Only one will have a chance to compete for Miss Massachusetts!" He took an envelope, containing the name of the winner. "Now..." he began, opening the envelope and taking out the letter. "The winner of this regional preliminary in the state of Massachusetts, so chosen by the judges..."

Elsa swallowed hard.

"Our winner is...Miss Dagmar!" And the theater erupted in applause and Elsa was squeezed by her opponent.

"Congratulations," Elsa said.

"Thank you." She let go, letting herself be crowned, waving to everyone.

"And a round of applause for the beautiful Miss Elsa, our first runner up!" Elsa forced herself to smile and waved. She gave a small bow and left the stage.

_Damn it…_

* * *

She hadn't taken off her heavy makeup when she changed back to her clothes. As such, she looked like a horrible marionette with her mascara having run down her cheeks from her tears, making her look like a sad clown. She walked through an avenue, at least seven miles away from her home. She didn't bother asking anyone for a ride. Nobody should see her like this.

To fit with her mood, the heavens decided to match it with their own. There was a downpour, blanketing everything in puddles and mud for miles. Elsa was truly a champ, never bothering to take off her heels even at a time like this. Content with letting them stick in the mush with little care. She hadn't noticed she walking near a large puddle in the road as a car zoomed by, it's wheels screeching and splashing water all over her body.

"You motherfuckin' asshole!" she screamed as the car sped away. "Great! Now I'm drenched!" And thankfully she wasn't wearing white clothes, she could have done without the shorts perhaps, but at least she had her jacket. It stopped raining right at that moment, but the skies did not seem to part just yet. She still had quite a distance to cover. Elsa looked to her left, staring straight into some deep woods. She knows this area. She could cut through the woods and shave off a mile or two.

It was wicked dangerous though...

"Fuck it," she said, leaving the paved road and daring herself into adirth path into the forest. _Really should have bought some flat shoes though, _her soles actually began to hurt now. She didn't know how the local hookers could manage it. _Speaking of hooking..._but she banished the thought quickly_. No I'm not that desperate yet_, she thought.

She was waking at a pace further in, the dark woods almost resembling a fairy tail. It wasn't raining still, but there was a few far off flashes, and the ever closing sounds of thunder looming in._ I hope there's no crazy woodsmen here with an anal fixation_, she thought, as she hurried her steps.

Two loud croaks stopped her, their sounds echoing through the trees. She slowly turned her head to see those two same ravens as always perched high at a tree, looking at her, sizing her up. "Oh it's just you tw-" Elsa's words were cut short by her own screams, the birds swooping down side by side towards to her. Elsa ducked, the birds missing her by an inch as they flew upwards again. Elsa began running the opposite direction as the ravens circled around like small black jets, coming back to her at full force. They hovered around her, not doing anything but buzzing in her ear. She tried swatting them away, but to no avail.

One of them pecked her hard on her side. "Fuck!" she cursed, both creatures flying off again. Elsa stomped her feet, turned around and stood her ground. The birds flew up and then prepared to dive bomb into Elsa, she braced herself accordingly. But before they reached her, a bright light suddenly emanated from her. The birds fluttered into the air, as if being burned by the light before catching their flight again. They fled from their assault. For a moment, Elsa swore she saw a shadow of a horned individual coming from the light.

"What the…" Elsa turned around slowly as the light didn't come from her, but from behind her. Two high beams from taillights got closer and she slowly backed to the side as the car's passenger side stopped before her. It was an expensive looking black Bentley, like an invasive species in that rural forest. _What is it doing in the middle of the woods? This is the time where I hate this state's unconstitutional gun laws, _but she still had pepper spray though. She reached into her bag as the window opened.

"You seem lost, dear," Malorie said. Elsa's mouth fell open.

* * *

There was an uncomfortable silence after Elsa gave her the directions to her home. Malorie punched it in to her GPS gizmo and let the machine calculate the distance for her. "Do wipe your face dear, it's simply unbecoming of you." She offered Elsa a handkerchief.

"Oh, thank you kindly," Elsa said, taking the cloth and pressing it against her face. She cleaned her dried tears and messed up mascara, her face almost pristine again.

"You were never going to win that you know," she said. Elsa looked back at her, her mouth wide, but the woman didn't turn her head, concentrating on the road ahead.

"You were there?" Elsa asked. She hadn't really looked at the crowd during the competition, because otherwise she knew she would have spotted Malorie's unique presence.

"Yes. You could have never been Miss Massachusetts, much less Miss America, Elsa Agdarsen." Elsa narrowed her eyes somewhat, but kept her mouth from firing curses. Malorie was after all giving her a ride.

"Well why not?" She asked, a hint of anger in her voice.

"Don't get me wrong, in the looks department you're perfect. But you lack a certain grace…a certain refinement about you," Malorie said, her voice not comforting, but also not expressing any belittlement. "They don't want a trailer park trash girl Elsa. Especially one that's so…small in personality. You're not afraid to speak your mind, but you're so incredibly shy around strangers, you just shrink until you become mush on the background."

_Small in personality? What does she even mean?_

"I need to be honest with you. There was a rumor of a great beauty in this dump…and I'm not disappointed," she finally looked back at Elsa, smiling again with that predatory smile. "Even rough around the edges as you are, you turn heads. I take it you know who I am now?" _The great Malorie Fesant, tall, beautiful and intimidating. Whose reach spreads through the country like green hell fire…_At least that's what Elsa had heard about her.

"Yeah…I saw a magazine."

"Work for me Elsa, come to New York with me! Be one of my models," she finally said, her eyes almost glowing green in the way she asked. "Show the world who you are, show them how wrong they are! Show them how a white trash girl from this rural darkness…this festering hole of excrement and misery, can shine at the top!" Elsa slumped back into her seat, looking away from the woman and taking in everything she just said. _New York?_

"I…I have a sister, she's still under aged and I'm her legal guardian." They were nearing the trailer park now, its entrance visible down the road.

"I know, she can come too, you'll have more than enough means to provide for her. In fact, I can promise you that you'll never want for anything as long as you work for me." They turned into the trailer park, Malorie riding past the parking lot and in between the mobile homes. All the denizens looked at black Bentley curiously, since such a vehicle has never visited their humble abode.

"This is my trailer here," Elsa said, the car coming to a slow stop. "I…need to think about what you said. It's…a lot to take in."

"Please do, here's my number." She handed Elsa a business card.

"I reckon I'm signing my soul to the devil now," Elsa said, giving a small smile so she wouldn't take it completely serious. The woman laughed deeply, not exactly helping said image.

"Devil, angels, the world isn't that simple I'm afraid…I'm beyond good or evil, dear." She closed her smile, but her lips were still curled. "Do take care now!" she said, reversing her car.

"Thanks for the ride!" Elsa said loudly as Malorie turned and drove away.

"Elsa!" Belle and Cindy ran up to her, having been dumbstruck at the Bentley until now. "Who in the hell was that?" Cindy asked.

"Malorie Fesant…" Elsa said, still disbelieving that entire weird experience.

"Well shoot', guess she was scouting you, how was the preliminary?" Belle asked, hugging Elsa closely.

"You kind of look like shit there Elsa, you alright?" Cindy's moved her hand to Elsa's face, shoving one of her stray hairs behind her ear.

"Yeah I'm good, and...I got first runner up," she said, ashamed.

"First runner up? Fuck em', you have Malorie fucking Fesant looking at you now!" Cindy was elated, holding on to Elsa's arm, as the girl blushed terribly at the attention.

"Yeah Elsa, you gotta take this chance," Belle agreed, holding Elsa's other hand, almost pulling her away in a tug of war.

"I…I know, but I'm awfully tired, I need to sleep…" She pulled away from both women, backing up into her trailer. "I'll tell you more tomorrow." She entered and closed the door behind her, anxious to be alone for a while. But she remembered that she wasn't supposed to be alone and walked briskly to Anna's room. There was no one in the bed, she looked in her room. There was no one in her bed either. "Anna…" she whispered. It was a full day now, Elsa slumped into her bed as the worst conclusions came to be.

_She was dead in a ditch somewhere…_

_She O.D'd on meth, mouth foaming…_

_She got sold as a drugged out whore, sucking dick for her next fix, lost in the system…_

"Anna!"

"Don't touch me!" Elsa's eyes popped open, hearing the high pitched cries of her sister. There was a commotion outside, Elsa quickly moved towards the trailer door.

"Your sister's been worried sick about you! What happened?!"

"Leave me alone!" Elsa opened the door and Anna dropped into her arms. She began to cry as soon as dropped. Elsa pulled her in and closed the door, everyone outside silent and letting it become a family matter. Elsa looked at the sobbing girl in her arms. There were bruises everywhere on her skin. She pulled Anna's chin up, and grit her teeth at her blacked right eye.

"I'm so sorry Elsa…"

"What happened?" Elsa asked, but she was only answered with more sobs. "Shh, it's fine, it's fine." She led her to their bed, letting her sister sit, but never letting her go.

"He wanted me to…I said no, so he punched and kicked me."

"Did he…" Elsa looked at Anna's partially torn jeans, _someone really wanted to get in them…_

"No, when he got on top of me on the floor, I grabbed a screwdriver and stabbed him on the foot. I ran away, I've been hiding since then." Elsa laughed lowly, sobbing herself. _That's just like you…_

"I'm so sorry Anna, I'm so sorry for putting my hands on you like that…" Anna cried further, hugging her sister deeply. "I'll never do that to you again, I'll never let anyone do that to you again." _But I'll never be able to do that here, I can't say here, we need to get away from all this…_Elsa grabbed some alcohol, rubbing her wounds with a cotton ball, Anna clenched her teeth but didn't fuss. "Stay here okay? I need to make a call." She gave Anna a small kiss on the forehead.

"Please don't leave! I'm scared Elsa!" she pleaded, grabbing on to Elsa's hand.

"I'm not leaving, I'm just gonna talk to Ratcliff for a bit okay?" She placed her own hand over Anna's, comforting them. Finally Anna smiled and relented, letting go. "I'll be right back, just stay here okay." Elsa moved outside, giving Belle and Cindy reassuring smiles before rushing to the ever present Dixie flag. "Ratcliff!" Elsa shouted.

"Hmmn?" The ever paranoid man walked out, his eyes seeming to have gotten rest finally. "Yah win?" he asked.

"Nah. Can you lend me your phone for a moment?" Ratcliff pondered her question for a moment, before reaching into his pockets and giving Elsa his cellphone.

"It's probably tapped by the JIDF, but they don't much care for yah, I think."

"Thanks Ratcliff, It'll be a minute," Elsa said putting some distance between herself and them. She dialed the number and waited as it rang.

"Malorie Fesant speaking," she answered, professional and cool.

Elsa swallowed the lump in her throat and began talking "Hey…it's me…um."

"Elsa! I haven't even reached the hotel yet! Is everything okay? You sound distressed," Malorie's voice actually seemed soothing, she didn't know if she should be scared or comforted.

"I think…I think I'll take your offer. When can we talk about this?"

"Now!" Elsa heard her tires swerving on the other side of the phone. "I'll be there in just a minute, sit tight for me please?"

"Now?" Elsa asked, surprised.

"Yes now, I always take what I want, as soon as I want. I believe in you Elsa, I believe you're a grand opportunity for me. I can have you out of there and in New York tomorrow." Elsa couldn't believe what she was hearing. This was all too fast, this was happening too fast. "Be a dear and sit tight." She hung up.

And from that moment, Elsa's world was forever changed.

* * *

**A/N: Some anons pointed out some errors in google drive, kudos to them. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.**


	3. Time for Hans

**A/N: If you see weird things in the written dialogue here, it's just how they're talking.**

* * *

Elsa had been quiet for the whole drive. Everything changed so suddenly, her life had been turned upside down and onto its head. After she had signed the contract that faithful night, Malorie immediately told her she would move out in four days. She didn't have much belongings, she sold the little she had, including the trailer.

In four days a car came and picked her up, with one final heartfelt goodbye to all her friends, Elsa and Anna were finally taken away. Anna had not talked much since then, only snuggling close to Elsa, like before. Elsa was happy at having her little sister back, but she could have done without the beating Anna took. Her bruises were mostly gone, and she wore long sleeve jackets to hide the remaining ones.

It took a little over four hours to reach New York. Elsa had been paying little attention to the road, holding Anna's head in her lap at the backseat of the car they were in. But once they crossed the Hudson Bridge, her eyes stayed glued to the window.

Never in her life had she been to the big city. Well, she went to Boston. Once. But she was so small that she barely remembered.

But New York City was something else entirely. Elsa looked at all the towering skylines; the Empire State and the 432 Park Avenue towers ever looming over them._ We're definitely not in the trailer park anymore. _In an otherwise urban jungle, there was a large patch of green in the middle of Manhattan Island. Central Park.

She had only seen it in books and movies, but to pass by it, seeing the people walk and talk, jog, eat, sit, kiss…it was overwhelming to her. They turned a corner, and in few blocks in their car stopped before a ten floor residence in the Upper East Side.

"Here we are, Miss Elsa, Miss Anna. Welcome to the big apple," the driver said in a thick Puerto Rican accent. He was Malorie's chauffeur, he didn't give a name, but she had referred to him as "El Diablo". He walked out, his visage ever hidden by his dark sunglasses, and grabbed both their briefcases from the trunk. "Follow me ladies."

Anna had barely woken up by then, looking at everything around her with a dazed expression, it hadn't quite hit her where she was yet. Elsa stepped out after him, holding her sister's hand, and followed Diablo into the building. The very fancy building which made Elsa almost afraid to go in, with its red velvet drapes, fancy carpets and its smiling doorman.

All three of them stuffed themselves into an elevator as Diablo inserted the key for the top floor. "Malorie has three chauffeurs, including myself. When you both get your phones, our numbers will be on it. In your downtime you're free to call us to go anywhere you wish. But you'll be busy for the next few weeks Miss Elsa," he said, the elevator smoothly taking them up.

"Ohhh! I'll have a bunch of free time!" Anna finally said, now wide awake and smiling at the much taller man.

"Nah you won't," Elsa said, Anna glaring back at her. The younger girl puffed her cheeks, almost as if to say something, but she kept quiet. Elsa turned to Diablo, smiling weakly. "Thank yah for the ride."

"Anytime," he said as the elevator finally stopped and its doors opened. Elsa nearly fainted.

"Wooowww!" Anna said, running into the penthouse, touching everything and anything she could. "What a pretty painting!" She was staring wide eyes at what was obviously an illustration of Malorie, covered in black drapes which hugged her very shapely body.

"Gawd…" Elsa said. "Is that what I'm gonna be doing?"

"You would look sooooo wicked beautiful, sis'. Not that you're not beautiful now, but you would look even more beautifuler. Is that even a word? This is awkward, not you sis', you're not awkward. Just saying you should show off a bit more, not that I want see it! I'm not queah or anything! I'm gonna shut up now…" Anna said, offering an awkward smile as Elsa shook her head.

"Oi mate, the fock' you blabbering yer mouth off for dis early?" A voice turned both sister's heads to another young woman who had entered the living room. She was short and blonde, and looked like she had slept in a brewery.

"Miss Alice, what did Malorie tell you about using the Queen's language?" Diablo interjected, giving a most disappointed look at the girl.

"Right right…" she said, rolling her eyes and straightening her t-shirt. "Greetings, my good ladies, I am Alice," she said while giving a small bow. Elsa was unsure if it was mocking or not. "I hail from Manchester, England."

"Which part of New England? We're from Massachusetts." Elsa said. Alice looked at her with a dumbstruck expression, not at all sure how to answer that.

"No…no, England the country. "

Elsa stared at her blankly for a moment. "Yah mean…where they talk all weird and junk? With those weird red gahds that stand all quiet like?" Elsa asked, as Alice was barely unable to contain her rage.

"Yes…quite…bullocks…" Alice left, twitching slightly, into the hallways. Diablo looked at the whole exchange with a repressed smile. Seeing Alice's trashy accent against Elsa's own trashy accent was a sight to behold. Much like Alice, Elsa was beautiful to be sure, but she would need a lot of work.

"This way please…" he said wearily as the girls followed him to a long hallway. "This is your quarters." He opened, showing them a large spacy room. There were two desks, and one large vanity station. The floor was carpeted with blue and from the window they could see Central Park in the distance.

"BUNNNKKKKBEDDSSS!" Anna screamed, running towards the double decker bed and quickly climbing to the top one.

"Malorie assumed you two would like to be together," he said, interrupting Elsa's gaze.

"Yeah …this is all…"

"Don't need to say it, just work hard to earn your keep, and your hefty salary." Diablo left in a moment's notice, leaving both sisters alone in their new room.

"This is biggah than our trailer, and it's just our bedroom," Anna said, lying on the top bunk and staring at the ceiling.

"It is…" Elsa moved and sat down on her new desk, putting the luggage down.

"Ahhhh…this is gonna be the life now," Anna sighed, closing her eyes.

"Actually, if yah think you're gonna be doing whatevah you want all day, you're wrong. Come down here. We need to discuss what you're gonna do now." Elsa's voice instantly became strict again as Anna wearily climbed back down.

"What?"

"From six to twelve o'clock weekdays, you're gonna be taking classes all month to catch up on your lost semester. Once you're done, you'll be taking your GED." Elsa said, as Anna approached her with her same bratty attitude.

"Fine…but," she said, before Elsa kept talking.

"And then, your ass is going to the local community college."

"What? Come on, you can't make me do that!"

"I most certainly can! I'm your legal guardian, if you live with me, you have to do what I say now. Heah?"

"And if I don't? What are you going to do? Slap me again?" The question stung Elsa harder than it should have. She grimaced for a moment, remembering how she lost control and palmed her sister in the face. But her eyes narrowed again, as she gave Anna a most terrifying smirk.

"No…I said I was never going to hurt you like that again. But I'm not going to hold out on discipline either. Anna, you have my word I'll never put my hand on your face…however." Elsa took off the belt to her jeans, folding it and holding it with both hands. Anna's eyes widened at that. "You're not so old where I can't tan your bottom, like mah' used too…"

"Whoa, come on! No need to get extreme here!" Anna said, holding out her hands in surrender.

"So you'll do as I say?"

"Yeah! Put the belt away now, please."

"You'll be a good little sister?"

"Yes please, come on Elsa, stop messing around like that!"

Elsa smiled widely and opened her arms as to embrace. "Good, now give me a hug." Anna slowly walked into Elsa's arms, letting herself be hugged tenderly. She reached out and grabbed her sister's waist, laying her head on Elsa's chest.

But Elsa's hand suddenly moved, and Anna felt the sting of the belt hit her over her rear. "Ow!"

"That was just a love tap," Elsa said, planting her lips on Anna's forehead.

"Not cool…" Anna said as her hand reached out and rubbed her sore bottom over her jeans. There was a loud knock on the door that interrupted their sisterly bond.

"New girl, come to the living room!" They heard Alice say.

"She means you right?" Anna said, still holding on to her sister.

"Yeah…coming!" she shouted before looking back at Anna "Be right back." Elsa let go, putting her belt on as she left the room and followed Alice. She stopped for a moment to see the host of women gathered before her. Each of them either lounging around, chatting or standing idly. There were so many girls of…different skin tones than her.

Elsa had never much interacted with minorities, as her neighborhood was predominantly white. She had seen black people every once in a while from a far. There was this boy she knew once that apparently had a Mexican father, but it was hard to tell, and his Hispanic features hadn't been anywhere near as pronounced as Diablo's.

There was one black girl, sitting on the couch reading a magazine. She additionally spotted an Asian girl talking to another girl. And she would have made out the non-whiteness of all the models in the room before someone else walked in.

"Ah good to see you all here, my beautiful little beasties," Malorie said, her voice as melodramatic as always. "I want you all to meet our new model, Elsa." She held out her hand and etched Elsa to come to her. Elsa obeyed instinctively, walking shyly towards the taller and older woman, letting her hand be grabbed and her body be spun to face the crowd. "Say hello Elsa," she commanded.

"Hello Elsa…I mean, hello!" she stammered, giving a meek wave to the other women.

"She's very pretty isn't she? Come girls," her voice sent a command, and each girl stopped what they were doing to approach Elsa. Their eyes scanning her, taking in her features, judging her. She shrank back into nothingness as they circled around her.

One girl, with auburn hair and much taller than Elsa was the first to approach. She was beautiful, with an angular face and perfectly straight nose, like the ones found on marble statues. She grabbed Elsa by her chin, turning her head left and right to examine her more closely. "She's certainly beautiful, almost has a certain…purity on her." Her voice was low, and a hint of weariness and cynicism.

"Anyone is pure compared to you…" Malorie said lowly before speaking up "Elsa, this is Megara-"

"Meg," she corrected.

"…Meg…she's my longest working girl."

"H-hi…"

"If you ever need anything blondie, I'm willing to talk, we're housemates now…modeling is stressful after all," she said, giving the kind of smile that only a pupil of Malorie Pheasent would give. She nodded in response as she stepped aside and another woman came into view.

"Hi! My name is Punzie, I'm from Cali', and we can totally be best friends!" The girl's high pitched voice nearly bled Elsa's ears out as she was hugged against her will. Punzie had short brown hair, and a small spray of freckles on her nose.

"That's enough. Elsa, this is Mulan," Malorie said as the Asian girl stepped up. _Wow, oriental beauty_, _never seen one before._ Mulan looked at her from top to bottom, then grabbed Elsa's arm, examining it like a piece of meat.

"Need to do some curls. You're much too skinny in the arms." Elsa noticed that Mulan's own arms had a muscled definition to it. "I will train you if I must," she said, continuing to look at Elsa invasively.

"You will, Elsa will have to start working out after all," Malorie said, still behind Elsa. "You of course already met Alice."

"Cheers," the girl replied, before delving her eyes back into a magazine.

"Last, but not least, is Tiana." _The black girl! Hope I can be a good homie_, Elsa thought. Tiana was a beautiful girl of obvious African descent, her wavy black hair tied into a ponytail.

"Hi, I'm Tiana, I'm from Naw'leans," she said, her accent making her think of Belle. The pronunciation of her words were similar enough, but not completely the same.

"Oh, I have a friend from Louisiana! Are you from the bayou too?" Elsa asked, Tiana's smile lowered, as her forehead cringed.

"No, I'm from the city, I've never stepped foot in a swamp." Malorie pulled Elsa away before the conversation could continue.

"Alright girls, stop gawking, a lot of you have appointments today. To those that don't, I don't want you having too much fun. Alice…" she warned, looking at the girl in question, who simply shrugged in response. "Elsa's younger sister is also here with us. She's not working for me, but treat her as if she was regardless."

The models slowly began filing out, either to work or simply out. Elsa was left alone with the former model, who was looking at her with a huge smile on her face. "So far so good right?"

"Yes Miss Malorie," she said, still nervous at meeting so many people at once.

It's not that Elsa liked being touched by strangers, she just wasn't used to it. And now a bunch of women had basically examined her like a piece of meat. They seemed nice at least, and had no ill attention. Plus they were all so pretty.

"I'm like your fairy godmother Elsa, I will make all your dreams come true…but" she said, her voice lowering several pitches, her smile dropping into a threatening scowl. "You're mine now beastie, you will do as I request and I say. And if you ever cross me…" she said, towering over Elsa. "I will make your life a living hell, understood?"

"Yes Miss Malorie…" Elsa answered quivering.

"Good!" She smiled again, holding her hands almost innocently. "Diablo!"

"Yes mam?" He appeared beside her so suddenly, as if he flew in.

"Elsa has an appointment with the doctor today, do see she gets there."

* * *

"What do you mean I can't drink beah anymore?" Elsa asked furiously, looking down at the list of foods she wasn't allowed to eat anymore. Which included basically all kinds of junk food, fattening sweets, fried foods and bear!

"Elsa dahlin', beer is fattening, haven't you seen all these men with their guts? Beer guts?" A short woman, her new nutritionist said with a scoff. On her desk was a plate that read:

_Edna Mode, PhD_

"If you have to drink, try wine instead," she further stated, straightening her glasses.

"Wine? Wine is for pussies."

Edna Mode rolled her eyes, stepping from her chair, momentarily disappearing behind her desk. "Come dahlin'," she ordered as she reappeared walking from her desk to the middle of her room. Elsa followed her to a mirror, their reflections looking back at them. "In times long past, the goddess Freyja ruled over all beauty. She could give and take a woman's attractiveness or even raise mortal women to godhood," she said, looking at Elsa with eyes that scanned every fiber of her being . "Models! Bah! Spoiled, stupid little stick figures with poofy lips who think only about themselves…no dahlin', you will be much more than a model…you will be a goddess!" She smiled widely, pointing to Elsa's reflection. "Look at you, so unsure of yourself, so…mortal. I will deconstruct you and make you new! Who do you think made Malorie who she is?" Elsa looked to a poster she had on the wall, Malorie was there, perhaps a decade ago?

"That was your work?" Elsa asked as Edna looked to the poster. She grimaced and walked to it, ripping it off the walls and throwing it in the garbage. "What'd you do that for?"

"It's terrible," Edna said, walking back near Elsa and continuing to examine Elsa's reflection.

"But it's yours!"

"Never look back dahlin', it distracts you from the present…now, I need you to get down to your underwear," she ordered. Elsa's cheeks immediately flushed crimson.

"Oh…ok," she said, slowly taking off her jeans and shirt till she was in her drawers.

"Hmmn…" Edna walked circles around Elsa, examining everything about Elsa, her skin, her curves…every little physical detail about her. "To start you need to lose five pounds and then gain ten in muscle mass."

"Huh?"

"You're skinny, but you have a little baby fat left," she said, grabbing Elsa's small love handles. "Malorie nor I like our models to look like little skeleton figures. We like them whole and healthy looking!" Edna's hands balled into fists dramatically, then swooning. "From now on you eat healthy. Whole grains, baked food, vegetables, the works!"

"But…"

"No beer!"

"Come on, it's just-" But Edna tapped her in the leg with a rolled up newspaper.

"No beer!" she repeated, walking back to her desk. Elsa put her clothes back on and followed suit. "Talk to that Mulan girl, you'll be doing your workout with her from now on. Follow the diet! No cheat days!" She quickly typed in and printed a meal plan for Elsa. "You'll be turning all the right heads dahlin', maybe even the right boy's head," she said, smiling. Elsa merely frowned as she took the paper.

* * *

Christian Westergard in another life could have been King. He certainly had the stature and attitude of one, with his broad shoulders and well-trimmed beard. As his heavy eyes set upon the young men before him, he sighed in disappointment. He might have been King in some other life, but he would have to settle for being a billionaire stock broker and investor. Or perhaps merely a prince of Wall Street.

There were three young men before him, all handsome and very much like him. It was natural of course, they were his sons. "Where is Hans?" He asked. His sons looked at each other, unsure where their younger brother was himself. "That boy…"

"Here! Here! I'm here!" a younger man said, nearly falling into the office in desperation. "I made it." He smiled and passed a hand through his red hair, his sideburns long and oozing masculinity. Or at least that's something he would say.

Mr. Westergard's eyes burned through his son like hot iron onto cattle, his disapproval obvious and chilling the room considerably. He cleared his throat and began speaking "Now that you're all here, I'd like you all to take a look at your brother Frederick," he said, all eyes turning to the last man in their row. He had a beard much like their father, auburn colored and his face was much less severe looking. "This is how success looks like boys, already owns his own large business. Has his high finances in order and most of all…"

"…his company is a satellite of yours, of course he's fine," Hans said lowly, rolling his eyes.

"...pat him in the back and shake your brother's hand boys, he's getting married in a month." The hands of Frederick's brothers quickly did so, giving him brotherly affection from all around. Several rounds of "congratulations" and "good job bro" were heard.

"Thanks all, it's going to be at the Madison!"

_You're going to be divorced in a year dear brother, like the others before you. _

"Congratulations Frederick, I knew you'd make something of yourself," Christian smiled, an act as rare as a fresh apple in the Sahara. "You're all dismissed." The brothers began shuffling away, still congratulating their soon to be wed brother. "Not you Hans…"

_Here we go_, Hans thought, readying himself for another tongue lashing.

"Why are you such a failure?"

"Oh wow, straight to the gut with you eh dad?" Hans answered sarcastically.

"Watch your mouth boy, my patience is at its limit," Christian bellowed, standing from his chair and slamming his palms on his desk. "What did you do today before you showed up here late?"

"Well you know I-"

"Drank yourself nearly to death? Surrounded by whores after another day of being a drain on my wallet?"

"Yeah but-"

"I wouldn't care about any of that if you would at least be PRODUCTIVE! You have a position and an office here! You know how many times you've been here the last month? Once! Once just to fuck that secretary on the tenth floor!" Hans vaguely remembered coming here once to pick up something and striking up a conversation with someone. "You probably don't even remember do you?"

"Well…no," Hans said frankly as Christian sighed heavily.

"All your other brothers that aren't here have followed their own path away from this company, and I couldn't be prouder. John is in the army, Sweyn is a doctor. And you…well you're you." He ignored Hans, eyeing the contents of his desk. "Three months," Christian said, straightening a stack of papers as he did.

"Three months what?"

"Three months to get your shit together, or you're disinherited."

* * *

"Brother." One of Hans' siblings stopped him as he left their father's office. Harald, a few years older than Hans with a wife and kid already. He also worked in the company, doing only slightly more than Hans.

"What, Harald?" He said, his sour mood giving him a low scowl.

"Dad threatened to cut off the gravy train huh?"

"Leave it alone, Harald," Hans spat back, walking way. But Harald's hand came on his younger brother's shoulder, stopping him

"Come on, did I ever tell you dad tried the same with me once?" Hans looked at his brother inquisitively, that information was certainty curious to him.

"He did?" Hans asked.

"Yeah, all you have to do is show him you're not a complete fuck up. Ride this whole company with him, Hans, and you'll never have to worry about anything for life." _God that sounds horrible, this isn't what I want to do at all. _

Hans shook his head, and looked at his older brother with disdain "Is that what you plan, dear brother?"

"Yes, frankly." Harald smiled.

Hans took a deep breath, sighing in defeat "How…did you get him to lay off?" Hans asked, wanting this whole thing to just blow over.

"Show up more often, attend meetings and get a serious girlfriend," Harald said as Hans grimaced at the word _girlfriend_.

"I can do that, just get whatever girl right?" Hans said, running scenarios on his head on how easily he could pick up any woman.

"No no…it has to be a top tier girl, Hans. Beautiful, smart and most of all classy. Dad won't take you serious if you show up with a floozy I'm afraid." Harald laughed lowly, as he spied a secretary walking by. "Bonus points if she's Danish."

"A girl of class huh?" Hans said, to himself mostly. It would be easy enough for him. Just find a nice classy girl that his father would like, parade her around and these threats of disinheritance can go away. "Yeah fine, I'll just swoop in like a prince and find the first 'princess' I see….and resign myself to a boring life with a boring woman who'll grow to hate me…"

"That's the spirit!" Harald said, patting Hans in the back.

* * *

**A/N: Hans' father and brother's names are based on Danish monarchs. **


End file.
